


Eternal Labyrinth

by underground_archivist



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2020-07-30 10:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underground_archivist/pseuds/underground_archivist
Summary: Crossover featuring characters from Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind. Clemintine wishes the goblins would come and take Joel away.





	Eternal Labyrinth

**Author's Note:**

> Note from banshee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Underground](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Underground_\(Labyrinth_archive\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Underground’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/underground/profile).
> 
> Meeting the challenge for the crossover charachter to wish something/one away.

  
Author's notes: First time attempting a writing challenge  


* * *

Clementine Kruczynski sat on her bed partially, okay mostly, intoxicated. She was stewing over her latest fall out with Joel. They got back together after finding out about the relationship with each other that they'd had erased, they'd even gotten married. Now Joel was hounding her for children and asking when they were going to start a family. The last time she had asked that kind of thing he had been a complete ass about it. Now here he was wanting it now that it was on his terms. typical. It figured that he would have that kind of an attitude about it. They knew they would figure out things they didn't like about each other, yet they decided to continue with the relationship anyway. 

Well, she didn't wnat to have to have children yet, or keep fighting with Joel about it, but she didn't want to go through a messy divorce either and listening to people tell her they told her so was the last thing she wanted to do. And she felt trapped in here because Joel was in the living room doing his own thing since he was determined not to indulge her in having one of her little fits as he liked to call it. So as she sat there crying and flying through her thoughts, her strange logic came up with an idea. She suddenly stood up and walked to the middle of the room.

she stared towards the direction that Joel was in and then she giggled and whispered, "I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now!" Then she stuck her tongue out in his general direction and started toward the bed, then she heard a giant clap of thunder and she shrieked.

She ran into the living room just in time to see Joel being walked off by some guy with spikey long blonde hair and a bunch of sparkles trailing him, he was holding a crystal in one hand.

"WAIT!" she cried out holding her hands out as if to stop them. "Where are you going?" she exclaimed loudly.

"Why, to the Labyrinth of course." said Jareth giving her a steely look.

"But I didn't mean it, I love him..." She said starting to explain herself.

"What's said is said. If you really want to keep him, you'll have to get through my Labyrinth and find him at my castle." Jareth proclaimed.

"I'll do whatever I have to do...just show me the way...." She said walking towards them.

"Very well." he said as he began to explain what she'd be up against.


End file.
